C'est de ta faute, pas la mienne !
by Fraulein Schoner Blick
Summary: Lily Evans est une fille très têtue.. Et ça, James s'en ai apperçue depuis longtemps. Sirius aussi est têtue.. Remus devient psycologue en matière de filles pour eux.. Mais qui sont ces deux jeunes filles qui font tourné la tête de ces deux derniers?
1. La fausse Invitation

Disclaimer: Certain des personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, mais les autres m'appartiennent totalement, c'est sous mon Copyright! Aucun droit de reproduction autorisééé !!! Lol

Couple; JP/LE, SB/KoD, RL/CB-R

Alors voualà! Bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Poudlard m'avait l'air si grand au début! Maintenant, impossible de rester quelque part sans croisé quelqu'un que je connais. Je déteste être populaire.. Qu'ai-je fais pour mérité ça? J'ai toujours fuit les garçons, j'ai essayer d'être moche, de mal m'habiller. Mais non, ils continuent à essayer de me draguer. Après ça, lorsqu'ils me plaquent ils me traitent de «Fille facile» ou de «Trainée».. C'est peut-être de ça que j'ai l'air physiquement? Mais au fond de mon coeur je sais très bien que je suis indépendante, intelligente et une fille qui a un bon futur.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis en 6e année. On m'appel souvent Miss-je-sais-tout, et s'en ait le cas. Vous savez, ça blesse de se faire appeler comme ça à la longue. J'ai un nom tout de même!

On me reconnait souvent dans les couloirs avec la longue chevelure rousse, légèrement bouclé. Ça ne passe pas inapperçue des cheveux pareilles! Ah et mon superbe regard émeraude, nombre de fois qu'on a pas cesser de me rappeler qu'il était magnifique.

J'entends quelqu'un m'interpeller. Je continue de marcher, fesant mine de rien. Puis, une main sur mon épaule. Je m'arrête et me retourne et je ne m'étonne pas de voir Kathleen. Elle ne suit sans cesse!

Lily! Je te cherchais partout.

Et bien tu m'as trouvé, dis-je d'un ton lasse.

Tu étais où? Je croyais qu'on devait étudier dans le parc!

Hein?...

Mais oui, Cristale et moi t'attendions depuis plus d'une demi heure!

Ah c'est vrai, désolé. J'étais dans la lune..

Ouais comme toujours! Allez vient, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça!

Sans avoir eut le temps de protester, elle m'avait empoigné le bras et m'amenait en direction du Parc.

Il fait très beau aujourd'hui. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigolé.. Je suis souvent comme ça depuis quelque semaine. Je me disais, ça fait 6 ans que je suis à Poudlard, et je n'ai jamais croisé un seul garçon qui pourrait être l'homme parfait pour moi. J'ai beau sortir avec tout les mecs qui me fesaient un sourire charmant, qui avait un beau regard percant, aucun d'eux ne répondaient aux critères Prince Charmant.

Je vois Cristale coucher près du Lac, des livres ouverts trainant partout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle m'apperçoit la mine boudeuse, elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Oh aller Merlin résonne là! soupira-t-elle.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Je m'assit à côté d'elle, et prends un livre dans mes mains distraitement. Je regarde la page où il était ouvert «Les loups-garous, un danger mortel». Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pensés se dirigèrent vers Remus. Je savais son secret depuis ma 2eme année ici. C'était tellement logique... Toutes ces disparitions, son air fatiguer.. J'avais lu un livre sur cela, et c'est comme ça que je m'en suis rendue compte.

Lily, regarde là-bas, me dit Cristale.

Je me retourne vers l'endroit qu'elle me pointe. Plus loin, en dessous d'un arbre, les Maraudeurs parlaient tranquillement. Je soupire.. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment connu, mais ils m'avaient l'air si sympathique.. Enfin, je leurs adressais un Bonjour de temps en temps car ils venaient voir Cristale, qui était la cousine à James Potter.

Ils étaient tellement populaire, c'était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des filles normales comme nous. Cristale savait que depuis ma 5eme année, j'avais un petit sentiments pour James Potter. Elle trouvait cela totalement hilarant.. Moi je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.. Elle m'avait dit:

Lily, t'es pas la première à aimer cet idiot de gamin qui me sert de cousin!

J'avais sourit.. Un sourire gêner. C'était bien vrai, il était aimer par la plupart des filles de l'école. Il était très beau, et sportif.. Lui et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, étaient les dieux de Poudlard. Ils étaient presqu'une légende à présent.. En plus d'avoir battu le nombre de record de petites amies, ils ont aussi dépasser le record des retenues et des farces fait au Serpentards..

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu les Maraudeurs se diriger vers nous, Potter dirigeant le groupe.

Bonjour mesdemoiselles! dit-il en nous lançant un sourire charmeur qui en fesait tomber plus qu'une.

Salut cousin, répondit Cristale sans relever son regard de son livre.

Bonjour James, dit Kathleen d'un ton faussement enjoué, trop occupé à regarder Sirius.

B..Bon..Bonjour Ja..James. balbutiais-je, morte de honte.

Il me regarde avec un regard ironique. Quelle idiote ai-je fait de moi encore? J'entends mes supposées amies rires dans mon dos, alors que je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard de James.

On voulait savoir les filles, il y a un bal d'Halloween dans un mois. Et vu qu'on n'a pas trop envie de se faire tuer par nos fans en folies, on voudrait savoir si vous étiez partantes pour nous accompagné? demanda Remus d'un ton hésitant.

La, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi répondre. Aucune son ne sortait de ma bouche, j'étais stupéfixé sur place. Sirius sourit à Kathleen qui elle, haussa le sourcil en riant de lui. Remus lança un regard à Cristale et tout les deux rougirent.. Moi, j'avais encore mon regard fixé sur James, comme si je venais de voir Merlin.

Sentant mon regard lourd, James détourne le regard sur Cristale et se racla la gorge. Je sortit de mes rêveries et baissa la tête.

Oui ehmmm en effet.. On se disait que notre Mumus national, aie! (Remus venait de lui écraser le pied), que REMUS, pourrait accompagné ma chère cousine.. Et si jamais il l'a tripote de quelconque façons il le regrettera, ehm. et que Sirius pourrait y aller avec Kathleen étant donner qu'elle le déteste autant!

Sirius perdit son sourire charmeur et donna un coup de coude à James dans les côtes. Moi je ris discrètement, et regarda ailleur, en me rendant compte de la suite.

Ouais et toi tu iras avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, finit Sirius.

En fait je pensais plutôt à la donner à Peter, il y a une belle Serdaigle que j'ai croisé tantôt..

Laurie Parker, lâchais-je sans le vouloir.

Quoi?

Laurie Parker, c'est elle la Serdaigle.

Euh.. Oui.. Comment tu sais?

Je le sais c'est tout. Elle en fait tourner plus d'un avec son sourire et son intelligence, elle est très drôle aussi. Parfaite pour toi, Potter. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien et que vous allez passer une magnifique soirée, sûrement mieux qu'accompagné de moi, une simple objet bouche-trou.

Sur ce, je suis partit. Je sentais leur regard sur moi, mais je n'ai rien fait. J'ai continuer ma marche vers le Château... Jusqu'à ce que j'entends quelqu'un courir derrière moi en m'appelant. Bon, c'était sûrement encore Kathleen.. 

Je me retourna, en soupirant. J'en avais marre de n'être qu'une fille qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance... Ce que je vis me figea immédiatement sur place. James Potter, l'air mal à l'aise, se tenait devant moi.

Euh.. Lily.. Je.. C'est pas ce que j'avais voulu dire tantôt.. Enfin..

J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses Potter

James.. Je m'appel James.

Pourquoi t'appeler par ton prénom, on n'est pas aussi familier. Pour toi ce sera Evans.

Écoute, je sais que tu es fachée pour ce que j'ai dit mais il faut que tu comprennes, Laurie m'intéresse alors que..

Alors que moi non. Ça va Potter j'ai compris, on m'appel pas Miss Je Sais Tout pour rien..

Je me retourne et commençe à marcher. Ma voix s'était légèrement éteint lorsque je parlais.. Je sentais les larmes venir dans mes yeux.

J'accélèra le pas, voulant me réfugier dans son lit le plus vite possible. Ne pouvant retenir d'avantage les larmes qui menacaient de couler, je pleurai comme une idiote. Tout était flou, mais je connais le chemin de retour par coeur. Je bouscule pleins de personnes, et je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner pour m'excuser. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de me cacher..

Courage, dis-je au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Je rentre dans la Salle Commune.. Les discussions cessent un peu, et je sens des regards sur moi. Je les évite et j'avance vers le dortoir des filles. Alors que j'allais monté, je sens quelqu'un s'aggripper à mon bras et me fait redescendre.

Je perds l'équilibre, et tombe par terre. Je me relève tant bien que mal, alors que mes larmes redoublaient. J'avais honte, totalement honte. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurs au juste?

Lily.. Lily est-ce que ça va?

Je reconnue la voix de Kathleen. Elle m'a encore suivit celle-la.

Oh oui à merveille. Non mais tu vois pas?

Écoute, t'y ai aller un peu fort, soit pas trop..

Pas trop quoi? Pas trop jalouse? Oh mais non ne t'en fais pas, je peux avoir tout les mecs que je veux moi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'il la préfère a moi, une horrible, laide et grosse rouquine. C'est vrai quoi, je suis juste la fille subsitut !!

Euh.. Lily calme toi.. Tu n'es pas horrible ni laide..

Oh ça va j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Kath' ! Laisse-moi tranquille, laissez-moi tous tranquille. Je vais pas y aller à ce foutu bal !

Alors que j'allais le retourner pour remonté les marches, j'apperçoie avec horreur qu'il est là. Ils sont tous là, à l'embrasure de la porte de la Salle Commune. Remus et Cristale me regarde tristement, Sirius a la bouche grande ouverte et James ne semble pas savoir quoi faire.

J'ai soudainement peur, peur de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi.. Je pars en courant vers le dortoir, et saute sur mon lit sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler un pyjama.

C'était une des pires nuits que j'aie pu passer. J'ai passer le 3/4 du temps à pleurer, et le reste je suis rester à fixé le plafond, en préparant d'avance la journée de demain..  
Les filles étaient rentrée mais ne m'ont rien dit. Je leur fut reconnaissante.. Je n'avais pas la tête à parler, et en plus après avoir pleurer tout le reste de l'après midi, le soir et jusqu'à des heures du matin, j'avais sûrement une tête à faire peur..

J'étais déterminée. Dès demain, je metterai mon plan en exécution.. J'avais bien l'intention de passée une belle 6eme année, et ça ne serait pas James Potter qui me la gâchera..


	2. Tu m'énerves

**Disclaimer:** Certain des personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, mais les autres m'appartiennent totalement, c'est sous mon Copyright! Aucun droit de reproduction autorisé ! (Sauf si c'est pour faire des bébés ne vous gênez pas..)

**Résumé:** Lily Evans est une fille très têtue.. Et ça, James s'en ai apperçue depuis longtemps. Sirius aussi est têtu.. Et ça, une belle fille s'en ai apperçue.. Remus devient psycologue en matière de filles pour ces deux meilleurs amis car ça devient super désespérant.. Mais qui sont ces deux jeunes filles qui font tourné la tête de ces deux derniers?

**Couple:** JP/LE, SB/KoD, RL/CB-R

Alors voualà! Bonne lecture!

&&&

Je me réveille au premier rayon de soleil qui ont osé m'illuminer le visage. Si je pourrais leur lancer un sort à ceux-là, ils seront avadakedavrarisé avant même de dire bonjour au fleur de Poudlard. J'ai mal à la tête.. Comment ça se fait? J'ai pas une gueule de bois puisque je me souviens très bien de me pas avoir but.. Mais.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier alors?.. Je me lève et je me dirige vers la Salle de Bain. Les autres filles dorment encore et je n'ai pas envie de les réveiller. Alors que je me regarde dans le miroir, tout me revient en mémoire. La veille, sous l'arbre, dans le parc.. James Potter et le bal.. Dans la salle commune.. Je m'observe. Mes yeux sont rouges tellement j'ai pleurer tard et que j'ai mal dormit. Mes beaux cheveux roux si soyeux longs et brillant étaient tout mêlé et en pagailles. Je prends une brosse à cheveux et alors que j'allais le mettre dans le champ de bataille, j'apperçoie par le miroir Cristale qui se tenait derrière moi.

- À ta place j'utiliserais ma baguette si tu tiens à avoir ta brosse vivante.., me salua-t-elle accompagné d'un baillement.

Je le fixe comme si elle avait perdu la boule. Elle était supposé être fâché contre moi! Je leur ai crié après et elle fait comme si de rien était!.. Vraiment spéciale cette nana. Après l'avoir longuement dévisager, je baisse la brosse et prends ma baguette. Après avoir lancé un sort, mes cheveux se replacent et redeviennent des vrais bijoux.

- Merci, dis-je à Cristale.

Elle me sourit et me lance un «De rien» avant de partir tombé dans son lit. Puis, après m'être préparer, je sors de la Salle de bain et laisse la place à une Kathleen qui rentre en vitesse sans m'adresser un seul regard. Ahh.. Elle, elle avait comprit ce que je voulais hier. Je me change rapidement et apres mon sac à bandouillère. J'allais pour descendre quand j'entends Cristale.

- Tu ne devrais pas te renfermé sur toi-même Lily..

Je me retourne vers elle et la dévisage. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Comme si je me renfermais sur moi-même! Pff ridicule. Je lui lance un regard noir, même si elle ne me regardait déjà plus (admirant le soleil dehors). Toujours étrange cette fille..

Je descends dans la Salle Commune dans l'espoir d'y croisé.. Bah personne. Heureusement mon souhait se réalise. Je traverse la pièce vide quand j'entends un grognement. Je m'arrête et me retourne brusquement.

- Y'a quelqu'un? demandais-je. Je tendais l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre le moindre bruit.

- Hmmppuff.. Hein?

Au hein, je vis une tête se relever. Les cheveux en bataille allant dans tout les sens, les lunettes croches, l'air à moitié réveillé, James Potter me fixait. Que fesait-il encore là lui? Il m'attendait? Nahhh tu rêves Lily, pourquoi t'attendrait-il? Alors que je me posais cette question, il se leva et s'étira. Je pus voir son magnifique corps d'athlète, de dieu, sa grande et imposante carrure d'homme.. Un corps que j'aimais juste y balader mes mains.. Il était plus aussi gamin que ça ce Potter! Et avec ses cheveux et cet air, j'avais juste envie de lui sauté dessus... Hmm... Quoi? Nah j'suis pas en train de fantasmer sur lui! Jamais, préférais mourrir seule avec 77 chats que ça!

- T'aime ce que tu vois hein? me dit-il avec un sourire qui me fesait fondre sur place. Je bavais presque! Reprends toi Lily..

- Non je ne veux pas foutre mes mains sur ton jolie corps et ni dans tes cheveux t'es pas un dieux! J'aimerais mieux mourrir seule avec 77 chats que de fantasmer sur toi Potter, et non je ne fantasmais pas!

-Euh..

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je prends mes jambes à mon coup et je m'enfuie en direction de la Grande Salle. Je reprends mon souffle arrivé devant les grandes portes, et entre. Je vois que quelques professeurs étaient présent ainsi que deux ou trois Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Je ralentis le pas, moins sûre.. Je n'ai jamais vraiment descendu dans la Grande Salle seule. J'ai toujours suivit mes amies.. C'est avec une démarche peu rassurée que je me dirigeais vers le milieu de ma table. J'étais la première Gryffondor d'arrivé.. Arfhhh..

Je me mis à lire un bouquin dont je ne savais même pas quel était le sujet et à manger mon déjeuner. Le temps allait être long... Après avoir leur 4 ou 5 chapitres, je ferme le livre et regarde autour de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, la salle s'était peu à peu remplit. D'autre Gryffondors étaient arrivés et me fixaient bizarrement. Zut.. Moi qui voulait passer une journée tranquille et qui croyaient qu'ils avaient oublié..

Je dirige mon regard vers les grandes portes à temps pour voir les Maraudeurs rentrés. James à leur tête.. Celui-ci me lance un regard triste... qui devint froid. Pourquoi moi?

Alors que les Maraudeurs s'installent loin de moi, Kath' et Cristale entre à leur tour dans la Grande Salle. Je croise le regard de Kathleen, ma brunette préféré, mais elle m'ignore totalement.. Or, Cristale me voit et me fait un sourire triste.. Je comprends, elle va s'asseoir avec Kathleen qui... Arrêt cardiaque Kathleen venait de s'asseoir à côté de Sirius et Cristale à côté de Remus! Mais que se passait-il enfin? Lorsque je m'éloigne, elles se rapprochent de l'ennemis! Kathleen veut-elle vraiment me tué? Si oui, elle a presque réussit! Mais c'est pas assez fort pour détruire Lily Evans!

Je ne prends même pas la peine de finir mon déjeuner, je ramasse mon bouquin et le jete brusquement dans mon sac. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Je suis en colère mais en même temps j'ai envie de pleurer. Même que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.. Pure idiote enfuie toi vite!! Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévue!

- Lily attends moi!

Je m'arrête et me retourne. C'était Kathleen qui m'appelais. Je reste figée sur place, alors qu'elle se lève et vient à ma rencontre. Non, elle était supposé être fâché contre moi, ainsi moi-même! Pourquoi veut-elle encore me parler?

Je me met un masque froid et neutre pour cacher ma colère et ma tristesse.

- Tu allais où? me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas de tes affaires, répondis-je sèchement.

- Alors je te suis. Allez, on est meilleure amie depuis la 1ere année.. Fait moi pas la tête! Tu me l'as fait à chaque mois, et pas deux fois par mois alors respecte l'ordre, mademoiselle!

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai, je suis tellement têtue et égoiste. Je me fâche pour ma propre personne à chaque mois et leur fait la tête. On avait toujours l'air très en colère alors qu'on savait qu'on allait se réconcilier d'une manière ou d'une autre.. Ehm. Non je ne suis pas têtue. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on se chicane, c'est de la leur. J'ai toujours été juste, c'est eux qui ne comprennent rien. C'est James qui me pourrit la vie en fesant comme si je n'existais pas, en étant populaire!

Je regarde Kathleen, puis Cristale qui était à la table. Les Maraudeurs me regardent aussi. Je prends alors Kathleen dans mes bras.

- D'accord. J'allais à la bibliothèque..

- Ah j'suis plus très sûre si j'ai envie de te suivre la, me dit Kathleen feignant la peur, ce qui me fit sourire.

On allait commencer la route lorsqu'une tête rousse m'aggripa le bras. Je tourne la tête et vois Cristale.

- Vous alliez quand même pas m'abandonné avec eux nah?

- Euh si.., dit Kath' pour la taquiner.

Cristale prit une mine boudeuse, croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Moi je souris, et me sentit observé. Je regarde à droite et à gauche, personne. Je regarde derrière et remarque que les 4 maraudeurs nous suivaient aussi. Arfhh..

- Vous nous suivez? demandais-je perplexe.

- Non on emmène Remus à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne tombe malade, répondit Sirius d'un air faussement inquiet.

-Euh.. l'infirmerie c'est de l'autre bord, dit Kathleen l'air innocente.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle n'a rien comprit celle-là! Comment on pouvait apporté quelqu'un à l'infirmerie alors que la personne n'était même pas encore malade?

- Qui parle d'infirmerie? me dit Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

- Euh bah.., commençais-je.

- On l'emmène à la bibliothèque.

- Il peut pas y aller tout seul comme toujours? dis-je d'un ton énervé.

- Tu veux qu'on abandonne notre Remus chéri? Vilaine va, dit-il en fesant semblant de pleurer sur l'épaule de James.

Tiens en parlant de lui, il me regarde depuis le début et je ne supporte pas ça...

- Les filles j'ai plus envie d'aller à la bibliothèque en fin de compte, dis-je.

- Yeah! répondit Cristale et Kath' en même temps.

- On va dehors?

- Avec plaisirs, dit Kathleen alors que Cristale ne fit que sourire.

Alors qu'on tournait en direction de l'extérieur, je jette un coup d'oeil indiscret derrière pour regarder les Maraudeurs partir dans le sens inverse... Bizarrement ils étaient encore derrière nous.

- Eh! m'exclamais-je.

- Oui Evans? demanda gentillement James.

- Vous nous suivez! Vous étiez pas supposé aller à la bibliothèque?

- Qui parle de bibliothèque? me dit Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

Je grogne de frustration et me dirige plus rapidement vers le bord du Lac avec les filles. Je m'assis boudeuse et regarde l'eau. Je ne me rends même pas compte que ce n'était même pas Cristale ou Kathleen à côté de moi. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends cette voix masculine que je relève le regard, surprise.

- Belle vue n'est-ce pas? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh si..

Je regarda autour de moi. Mais où sont les filles?! Ah! J'apperçoie la chevelure brune de Kathleen... en dessous d'un corps. Le corps de Sirius pour être exacte. Ahh il est en train de l'attaquer !! Alors que je m'apprêtais à me relever pour la défendre, James me retient par le bras. Ah lui aussi il est dans le coup c'est ça? Jamais!

- Enlève tes sales pattes de moi Potter!

- Laisse-les Evans..

- Quoi, mais t'es malade je vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie se faire attaquer par ton..

- Pardon? Attaquer?

Il éclate d'un grand rire sincère alors que moi je le regarde incrédule. Non mais il se fou de ma tête ou quoi?

- Qui te parle d'attaquer? Ils s'embrassent voyons!

Le coup du poignard. Je retourne ma tête à une vitesse folle que je crois que mon cou n'a pas pu résisté et va se dévisser pour tomber par terre. Kathleen est bel et bien en train d'embrasser Sirius Black. Dégueulasse!

Je regarde encore autour de moi, cherchant Cristale pour voir si elle voit ce que je vois aussi.

- Si tu cherches Cristale elle est dans les bras à Remus près de l'arbre là-bas.

- Grr...

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu te frustres. Tu les trouves pas mignon ensemble?

- Non. C'est quoi l'idée de sympathisé avec l'ennemi?

- Hein? L'ennemi? Evans je crois que t'es la seule ici à pensé que nous sommes tes ennemis!

- Ah non t'as raison, t'es le seul ici.

- Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour être ton ennemi à part te dire que je préfèrais aller au bal avec Laurie que toi?

- Avec une grosse tête et un cerveau à la grandeur d'un pois, Potter.

- ...

- Ahh j'en ai marre, je rentre.

Je me lève, hors de moi. Je me mets à courir en direction du château, évitant de justesse de marcher sur le couple coucher par terre. Dégueulasse! Je vais vomir par pitié. Ce soir, dans le dortoir, je leur demanderai à ces deux folles comment tout ça est arrivé..

- Evans attends!

Il m'a suivit! C'est Kathleen qui lui a conseillé ça ou il est juste taré?

- Evans t'es sourde ou quoi !

- Oh peut-être, ça se pourrait bien.

- Mais attends !

Il me tire par le bras et me force à me retourner.

- Écoute c'est pas de ma faute si tu es fâché contre moi, c'est toi qui a mal prit le fait que ..

- Si c'est de ta faute! Si tu n'étais pas trop occupé avec ta popularité et toute ces blondasses autour de toi, peut-être que tu aurais remarquer que je t'aime moi !

- Tu quoi?

Oups. J'ai faite une gourde. Je continue le chemin sans crier gare, et le plante incrédule en pleins milieu du couloir. Ça va mal.. Très mal. Mais je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Tout ça c'est de sa faute!

&&&

Hahaaa! Je l'ai envoyé avant le Jour de l'An! La veille! Quelques heures avant! Muhaha je suis géniale ! En plus je suis toute prête pour le party qui m'attends ! Je passe répondre à vos Reviews peu avant le décompte mes lecteurs adorés!  
J'espère que vous avez apprécier!

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long, promit. Mais dites.. Qui veut que je change le PoV de Lily pour celui de James pour le prochain chapitre? Dite le moi en reviews avec un petit mot d'encouragement ! °o° (Hein Eileen Fairie? XD)

Bonne Année tout le monde ! xx


	3. Tu mens James Potter

**J'ai faillit abandonné la fic, je me trouvais trop nulle lol.. Merci à Just Rockin' pour son encouragement :)**

Alors ce chapitre, pour la première fois, je l'ai écrit sur papier en cours de Français et d'Arts Plastiques (Tiens sa sert à quelque chose pour une fois être le chouchou du prof, je fais rien en cours et j'ai 100)

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, à vous de voir ;)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'est décidé. Puisqu'on me prend tous la tête, je ne leurs parlerai plus. C'est eux qui passe leurs temps à me faire du tord. Alors pourquoi je devrais rester avec eux? Ils n'ont pas raison de me pourrir la vie. C'est vrai quoi, je ne leur ai rien fait! Je vis ma vie dans mon coin, tranquille. Je n'ai jamais chercher la bagarre avec d'autre monde. Je n'ai jamais voulu être laide, mettre des gens sur mon dos..

Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour avoir des amies comme elles. Cristale est si mignonne et si innocente avec son air intellectuelle. Elle est faite pour sortir avec Remus, ça se voit. Ils sont tout les deux si calmes, ce sont la source de sagesse dans chacune de nos bandes.

Et Kathleen et Sirius, ils ont tout les deux beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente inverse. Kath détourne tout les regards vers elle avec ses yeux gris électrique et ses cheveux bruns, longs au reflets parfaits! On aurait dit une mannequin, vous savez, comme celle sur le magazine Hebdo!

Mais alors, pourquoi mes deux meilleures amies y trouvent leur place avec les Maraudeurs et pas moi? Et ne venez pas me parler de ce Peter, je n,ai rien en commun avec lui. Lui il est petit, laid et vraiment pas de mon goût. Ne me dite pas que je lui ressemble! C'est faux, même Cristale ne mentirait pas aussi mal que ça! Vraiment, je n'ai aucun point en comun avec Peter, à l'exception de la gourmandise. Mais je ne suis pas obèse moi...

Mais Jaaaaaaaaaaaames Potter. Beau, grand, attirant, fort, carrure d'athlète, sourire magnifique aux dents parfaitements blanches et alignés avec ses yeux noisettes rieurs.. (NdA: Je baveeeee et vous?) Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui? Et encore, qu'il me fasse autant d'effet pour que je perde tout mes moyens face à lui? J'ai honte rien qu'à y peser. En plus, tôt ou tard, il faudra lui refaire face... non? A moins que je ne m'enferme dans le dortoir à jamais.. Hmm... Mais si je reste enfermer ici, je risque de mourrir de faim, privé de gâteau de chocolat non ?!

À moins que je n'appelle un elf de maison?.. Eh ben oui, en fant que préfète, il est en mon devoir de savoir où son les cuisines, pour mes rondes! Mais enfin, ils sont déjà assez exploité comme cela, je ne vais tout de même pas encore me servir d'eux!.. Euh.. Je dis bien ''Encore'' car je les avais demander de ranger ma chambre une journée où je n'étais pas d'humeur. Ils l'avaient bien gentillement fait, tout propre. Cela va rester entre nous hein? Pas que ça me gêne, mais j'ai ma réputation de fille sage et à son affaire et.. arfhh, oubliez ça on dirait Sirius qui parle!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quel jour sommes-nous?

Je me lève paresseusement. Tout le monde est déjà réveiller et partit. Je suis la seule dans le dortoir. Impossible! Lily Evans est toujours la première lever!

Je regarde en direction de mon cadran.. Il est huit heure moins quart. Puis, mon regard se tourne vers le calendrier.. Quoi? Je remarque, vendredi le 21 décembre 1975. Ahh ! J'ai cours aujourd'hui!

Alors que je tombe de mon lit, prise de panique, j'entends quelqu'un ouvrir la porte du dortoir. Tombé sur le cul, je me relève en me frottant le derrière, et remarque Cristale.

- Lily! Cours de Potion dans 15 minutes!

Sans poser plus de question, je prends mes cahiers, mon sac et part en courant avec Cristale. Le cachot du cours de Potion était tout en bas alors que la tour de Gryffondor était à l'inverse. Non mais quel idée!

Alors que nous arrivons à une vitesse pharamineuse dans le cachot, j'entends la voix du Professeur Slughorn.

- Miss Evans, enchanté de voir que vous voulez partir une nouvelle mode vestimentaire, mais l'uniforme de l'école est obligatoire.. Enfin, je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois-ci, étant donner que vous êtes une élève exemplaire. Aller vous asseoir s'il vous plait.

Non.. J'étais trop humilier pour osé regarder ce que je portais. J'étais encore en pyjama! Attendez.. C'était quel pyjama que j'ai mit hier? Ah non.. Dites moi que je rêve?

Je regarde dans la classe. Cristale ! Traitre! Elle s'était assise toute en avant, à MA place habituelle avec Remus. J'observe la classe d'un regard et apperçoie une place, je souris et me dirige vers cette place lorsque.. 

- Potter?

- Non Amos Diggory

- Haha..

Je m'asseois à ses côtés alors que le cours commence.. J'essaie de me concentré mais..

- Dit Lily, je peux te posé une question sans que tu te fâches?

- Va toujours, on verra..

- Pourquoi tu portes mon t-shirt?

Brulée. En effet, l'an passé j'avais demander à Cristale de piquer un t-shirt de James durant les vacances de Noel... Oui bon, un coup bas mais il sent tellement le James, même après un tas de sort et de produit, il sent encore le James, chaud après le Quidditch.. Hmm.. Je le mettais pour dormir quand je ne me sentais pas bien ou que j'avais envie de dormir l'esprit tranquille.

- Je.. Euh.. Je..

- C'est Cristale qui me l'avait piquer l'an passé alors que je cherchais Sirius. Il m'avait volé ma baguette, et habituellement il se cache proche de là où on met nos vêtements après le lavage. Enfin, j'étais au fond de la salle quand elle était descendu. Je me suis caché derrière une commode, le temps de la voir piquer le t-shirt et partir en courant..

- Ah..

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu le portes? Elle te l'a donné?

- Je..

Encore brulé. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arrive? Je suis vraiment dans de sales draps là.. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre..

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez ne pas déranger Miss Evans durant le cours. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une élève modèle devienne comme vous.

- Mouais Prof'

Alors que le Professeur Slughorn retournait dans ses explications et écrivait les devoirs au tableau, James se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

- Après le cours, reste faut qu'on se parle.

Je n'ai pas vraiment pu répondre quoi que ce soit, je n'ai fait qu'hocher la tête. Voilà qu'on avait vingts centimètres de parchemin à faire pour demain. La cloche sonna cinq minutes plus tard, et je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, ainsi que James.

- Lys tu viens? me demanda Cristale en me regardant d'un oeil amusé.

- Plus tard, on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle!

- D'accord!

Elle repartit alors avec Kathleen. J'avais envie de courir après elle pour m'enfuir de James, mais j'étais coincé entre un mur derrière moi et à ma gauche, une table à ma droite et James Potter devant moi. Et je dois l'avouer qu'un petit distance nous séparait seulement.

- Bon..

Soupira-t-il en brisant le silence. Je regarde en direction du bureau du Professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci m'adresse un clin d'oeil avant de partir en nous avertissant qu'il sera de retour dans 3 minutes. Je m'empêcha de gémir de faiblesse, j'allais mourrir face à James... Non pitié quelqu'un sauvé moi..

- Écoute.. Euh.. Hier tu m'as dis que tu

- Non. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit hier James, Potter, euh.. Comme tu veux...

- James. S'il te plait.

- James. D'accord, oublie ce que j'ai dit hier, je ne pensais pas ce que je sais!

- Tu en es sûre? me demanda-t-il en sondant mes yeux.

- Je.. Euh.. Non.

- Alors tu m'aimes?

- Non mais c'est pas vrai? Tu en profites ou quoi !

- Hein? Non mais, je ne veux pas qu'on parte du mauvais pied tout les deux.. Tu es la meilleure amie à Cristale en plus et..

- Alors c'est pour ça.. C'est pour ça que tu veux pas être le vrai James Potter devant moi, celui qui intimide les autres? Tu as peur que Cristale aille tout cafter à tes parents?

- Non, non. Mais tu es la premiere à me dire sincèrement que tu m'aimes, sans pour autant être une groupie sous mon charme..

- Vantard va!

Je bouillais sur place. Non mais il se moquait de moi là?

- Je veux apprendre à te connaitre.. C'est la vérité!

Je le pousse et part en courant, des larmes commencant à coulé le long de mes joues. Je cours vers la Grande Salle. C'était pas possible comment ce James Potter manquait de tact. J'arrive dans la Grande Salle, et tout les conversations s'arrêtent. C'était le silence totale. Je me dirige directement vers Cristale et pleure dans ses bras.

- LILY! Lily, ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait encore ce crétin infini?

- Hey James est pas un crétin infini, réplique Sirius vexé que l'on insulte son presque frère.

Ensuite, James arriva dans la Grande Salle, la tête haut, l'air calme et neutre. Il s'assit en silence à côté de Sirius, et commença à manger même si tout le monde le regardait. On entendait juste le bruit de ses couvercles et Lily et ses sanglots.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ELLE lui a fait ?! s'exclama Sirius.

- Non, c'est LUI qui a fait quelque chose, monsieur grosse tête! répliqua Cristale.

- Kathy, elle m'a insulté, pleurnicha Sirius.

- Ehmm.. James? Ouhh James? appella Kathleen, évitant royalement Sirius et ses plaintes

- Hm..

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien du tous. Rien mis à part que votre chère Evans refuse d'accepter la vérité, je lui ai proposé mon amitié, un point c'est tout..

- MENTEUR

Là c'était le cri de Lily qui résonna dans toute la Grande salle. Elle se retourna vers James et son regard poison se planta dans les noisettes de James. Elle était réellement en colère.

- Menteur! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur James Potter! Premièrement faire semblant d'être désolé, deuxièmement faire semblant de vouloir t'excusé juste parce que Cristale est dans les parages et que tu as peur qu'elle aille tout cafter à tes parents, troisièmement parce que tu oses me demander d'accepter ton amitié juste pour me brisé le coeur à nouveau ? Hein? Tu profites de l'occasion parce que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ?! Et bien ça ne marchera pas comme ça, foi de Lily Evans!

Sur ce, elle se leva et courut à une vitesse phénoménal dans son dortoir. Et comme la veille, je me rendors avec son pyjama, après avoir pleurer. Tant pis pour les cours, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Supporté James Potter encore et encore, impossible pour moi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tadam! Après une heure sur l'ordi, un petit chapitre pour vous Merci d'avoir été patient, un review serait le bienvenue si vous voulez la suite le plus tôt possible!**


End file.
